


Across the Distance

by mythras_fire



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Crack, Emoticons, Fluff, IM-ing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur chat online the night of Beltane while Arthur’s away on a diplomacy trip. 851 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Beta props go out to the lovely [](http://cassiakohn.livejournal.com/profile)[**cassiakohn**](http://cassiakohn.livejournal.com/) for making sure everything made sense to more people than just me :P, always an important thing, that.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, not mine. this is why I use my imagination…

*~*^*~*

**knight_of_albion** has just signed on  
 **emrys** has just signed on

**emrys:** good evening, Arthur. how go the peace treaty negotiations? got there in one piece, i trust.

**knight_of_albion:** good evening, Merlin. mmhmm.  
booor-ing. king alteus could bore the scales off a dragon. and the worst part is he’s so old that he can’t see down to the other end of the table and so hard of hearing that he cuts everyone off and then complains that everyone is whispering and keeps yelling “speak up, young man, speak up!” ugh.

**emrys:** awwww, my poor baby.  
 **  
knight_of_albion:** seriously, Merlin. i had to listen to him and his cronies drone on for 4 hours. 4! and i didn’t have you there to keep me company, and awake.  
omg i swear i nodded off at least twice.  
if it weren’t for Lancelot nudging my arm, i would have started snoring.  
*snerk* not that the old geezer would have noticed.

**emrys:** yes, but his two conniving sons would have and that’s all you need is for them to scheme up some excuse to call off the peace treaty, which you haven’t even secured yet.  
good ol’ Lancelot. *he* was able to stay awake throughout the whole meeting.

**knight_of_albion:** cuz he hadn’t been kept up all night only to have to ride all the next day and then have to go straight into the first meeting with nary a minute to sit down and rest!

**emrys:** i didn’t hear you complaining last night.  
in fact i heard quite the opposite:  
“faster, Merlin, faster!”  
“more, oh gods, more……”  
 **  
knight_of_albion:**   
*ahem* yeah, well i thought we were going to have a few hours’ rest before dinner.  
i didn’t know the king’s bedtime was before the bloody sun’s even gone down.

**emrys:** lol

**knight_of_albion:** are you sure you couldn’t have come with me? Lancelot is good company…  
but he’s not you

**emrys:** awwww, you’re so sweet, Arthur. and you know i would have gone with you in a heartbeat but tonight is Beltane and you know how important this festival is.  
people are just finally getting used to the idea that magic and the old religion are free once more to be celebrated and embraced in everyday life and what kind of court wizard would i be if i weren’t here to provide them with a sense of comfort and safety?  
i only wish *you* were here with *me*

**knight_of_albion:** argh, me too, Merlin, me too.

**emrys:** you’re remembering last Beltane aren’t you

**knight_of_albion:** how could i not? 

**emrys:** we didn’t leave your chambers for three days.

**knight_of_albion:** well, ’cept for the officiating and stuff.  
 **  
emrys:** hah, this was news to me, but gwen told me later on that i actually had quite a bit of trouble remembering the dedication i had prepared because *someone* kept distracting me 

**knight_of_albion:** well that’s what they get for interrupting me in the middle of my seduction of you. so i had to continue it downstairs. not everyone works so well with an audience, you know   
**  
emrys:** lol  
seduction?! is that was that was? 

**knight_of_albion:** oi!  
the king of camelot is a great seducer.

**emrys:** sure he is, Arthur, when i meet him i’ll be sure to let you know   
**  
knight_of_albion:** i’m not above throwing you in the dungeons, you know.

**emrys:** ooooooh, naughty. are you going to give me forty lashes as well? 

**knight_of_albion:** fuck, yeah

**emrys:** tie me to the whipping post and lash me straight through my shirt and the back of my neckerchief.  
 **  
knight_of_albion:** …oh gods, yeah, i’m gonna rip that bloody thing to pieces…  
 **  
emrys:** lol  
reprimand me for not addressing the king as befits his loyal servant.

**knight_of_albion:** oh absolutely… wait, what? you aren’t my manservant anymore, Merlin.

**emrys:** oh, but i am. i take care of ALL of your needs, do i not?  
Mind  
Body  
and Soul…….  
 **  
knight_of_albion:** FUCK!  
i just came in my shift

**emrys:** oopsie! hope you brought a spare 

**knight_of_albion:**   
well i certainly will from now on! apparently i underestimated just how much i was going to miss you on this trip.

**emrys:** it’s ok, Arthur, i miss you too. more than you know.

**knight_of_albion:** when i get back, Merlin…

**emrys:** oooooh, you just sent shivers all down my spine.  
 **  
knight_of_albion:** ’course i did. King, remember. great seducer.

**emrys:** yes, dear. great big manly seducer. it’s not every man who can seduce from the bottom up.  
 **  
knight_of_albion:** well, i am multi-talented- hey!

**emrys:** sleep now, luv. i have to go anyway.

**knight_of_albion:** m’kay. love you.

**emrys:** love you, too.

**knight_of_albion** has just signed off  
 **emrys** has just signed off


End file.
